1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used in hydrocarbon producing wells, and more specifically, to devices that are used to enhance the production of these wells by utilizing a means of communication from a surface control panel to one or more downhole devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Completion systems are well known in the art of well production, and can take many varied forms. The present invention is directed to completion systems that can be enhanced by having a means to communicate with downhole devices. A control panel at the earth's surface may send signals to downhole devices to cause some specific action, i.e., a valve opens, a sleeve shifts, an electric motor is turned on or off, or any other well known action typically performed by completion devices. Also, data may be collected downhole and transmitted to the surface control panel. This data may include pressure or temperature readings, flowing velocities or volumes, or indications that an action in a downhole device was accomplished. Signals transmitted to and from the surface control panel may be electrically conducted through a wire, or hydraulically conducted by a pressure signal in a control conduit, or may be conducted by fiber optic technology.
Well completions typically have as common elements: a casing cemented in the well extending from a surface wellhead to the producing formation; a production tubing located concentrically inside the casing; and one or more well known devices (commonly called packers) that block, pack off, and seal the annulus formed between the casing and the production tubing generally by a resilient sealing element. Placement of the packer in this way directs production inside the tubing. For the surface control panel to communicate with completion devices in the well, a conductor connecting the control panel and the device is typically placed in the annulus. For devices above the packer this is easily accomplished since the annulus is unobstructed. However, it is this packer that presents an obstacle to communicating with devices below since it blocks the passageway that the conductors follow.
Prior art devices to allow communication below the packer generally focus on feeding the conductor through the resilient sealing element. This makes complex and expensive connectors necessary to isolate the conductor from downhole wellbore fluids.
There is a need for a novel simplified apparatus to allow conductor lines to traverse well tools while maintaining a reliable isolation from wellbore fluids.